Count to Three
by ttalgibit
Summary: Sehun tidak berniat untuk bunuh diri. Seandainya saja Sehun memang mau bunuh diri, dia akan bunuh diri dengan cara yang lebih elit. "Aku hanya akan menghitung sampai tiga." (*) EXO, Yaoi, Taohun, AU, One-shot.


**Count to Three**

Pairing(s): Taohun.

Genre: fail romance, fail fluff.

A/N: Halo '-')/ aku kembali dengan Taohun untuk **Kopi Luwak** dan Taohun shippers lainnya :D Hidup Taohun! *heboh sendiri* kkk~ xD Please enjoy and mind to RnR?

* * *

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun di hari Rabu, hari masih subuh dan dingin. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ogah-ogahan ke arah dapur, menyeduh secangkir teh untuk menangkal rasa dingin. Di tiupnya permukaan cangkirnya, membuat uap putih dari cangkirnya menari-menari di udara. Sehun menyeruput tehnya sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Rasanya hambar, sama seperti warna cat tembok di hadapannya yang mulai mengelupas dan penuh debu— warna putih yang memudar menjadi kelabu— persis seperti suasana hatinya.

Sehun menghela napas, hidup itu membosankan, tapi baginya hidup juga kejam. Sehun bukannya suka mengeluh atau apa, Sehun punya banyak alasan— terlalu banyak untuk disebutkan satu persatu— tapi ada beberapa hal yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini.

Ini hari ketiga liburan musim panas. Pikirkan sinar matahari yang menyengat kulit, pikirkan deru ombak di pesisir pantai, pikirkan juga buah-buahan tropis yang menggiurkan, dan jangan lupa; gadis-gadis seksi dalam balutan _bikini_. Tapi bagi Sehun hal semacam itu hanya ada di film-film.

Sehun pikir, musim panasnya akan menyenangkan. Oke, mungkin gurunya punya dendam pribadi atau mungkin gurunya memang tahu kalau Sehun tidak punya rencana apapun untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya; jadi mereka memberinya tugas menumpuk.

Bukan masalah, karena Sehun sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasnya, kalau perlu ditegaskan, tugas selama sebulan, hanya dalam waktu tiga hari. Mungkin bagi orang kebanyakan, Sehun anak yang jenius, tapi menurutnya dia menyedihkan. Ayolah, anak muda mana yang menyelesaikan tugas sebulan hanya dalam waktu tiga hari? Benar Sehun memang tidak punya kegiatan— intinya, dia tidak berbeda jauh dengan pengangguran.

Sehun sendirian, benar-benar sendirian. Tidak ada orang tua, tidak ada teman, tidak ada— yah, pacar. Orang tuanya sedang pergi liburan untuk bulan madu yang— entahlah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Anak macam apa Sehun jika ia memaksa ikut?

Sehun tidak akan merasa _down_ seperti ini seandainya si brengsek Jongin (Sehun akui memang tidak baik menyebut sahabatmu sendiri brengsek tapi Sehun masih marah padanya, lagipula dia pantas mendapatkannya) tidak menelantarkannya untuk pergi berlibur dengan kekasihnya; Kyungsoo. Tapi mungkin memang Jongin lebih baik pergi bersama Kyungsoo, setidaknya Sehun tidak akan merasa kaku karena menjadi pengganggu di antara pasangan itu. Yah, Sehun sudah memutuskan untuk memaafkan Jongin, sebrengsek apapun kelakuannya.

Sampai bulan April tahun lalu Jongin dan Sehun adalah pasangan yang tidak terpisahkan. Mereka melakukan semuanya bersama; berangkat sekolah bersama, main bersama, menonton film dewasa bersama (yang ini seharusnya jadi rahasia), bolos sekolah bersama, mengerjai orang bersama, nyasar bersama, dimarahi bersama, bahkan mereka merayakan _Black Day_ (*dirayakan setiap tanggal 14 April tiap tahunnya oleh orang tanpa pasangan,istilah kerennya; _single_) bersama. Tapi semua itu berubah (bukan, bukan negera api yang menyerang) saat seorang Do Kyungsoo hadir di kehidupan Jongin. Sehun tidak akan bercerita panjang lebar tentang mereka, karena ini cerita tentang Sehun, oke? Biarkan Sehun setidaknya punya peran sebagai tokoh utama, dia sudah bosan jadi penggang— maksudnya, figuran kecil di bingkai cerita kehidupan cinta Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Ada yang lebih buruk dari sahabatmu yang tiba-tiba berubah (Sehun sempat panik saat Jongin tidak bisa berhenti senyum-senyum sendiri, hei, mungkin saja kan dia salah menelan obat milik kakeknya?) yaitu saat Jongin menelponnya dan menyampaikan kabar gembira— "Hei Sehun, maaf sekali tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa merayakan _Black Day_ tahun ini bersamamu, mungkin tahun-tahun berikutnya juga, karena.. Kyungsoo sudah resmi jadi kekasihku! Oh ya kami akan pergi kencan sekarang, aku akan menelponmu lagi nanti, bye!"

Sehun menghabiskan _jajangmyeon _(*mie korea dengan saos kacang hitam biasanya dimakan saat _Black Day_) porsi jumbo untuk dua orang sambil menggerutu hari itu— tentu saja dia akan minta uang ganti rugi _jajangmyeon _pada Jongin— seharusnya dia menelpon sebelum Sehun memesannya. Sehun tidak tahu apakah Jongin bermaksud pamer, kalau iya kenapa tidak bunuh saja dia sekalian? Yang jelas itu adalah_ Black Day _terburuk yang pernah dia alami selama delapan belas tahun hidupnya. Dia bahkan harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengambil tali (di gudang), pisau dapur (di dapur), ataupun gunting rumput terdekat (di kebun). Yah, jaga-jaga saja, untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

"Carilah pacar," Sehun ingat, itulah saran yang keluar dari mulut Jongin setiap kali Sehun menghela napas di tengah waktu mereka berdua yang sangat terbatas (tahu sendiri kan alasannya?) Sehun hanya bisa mendengus, memangnya segampang itu bisa punya pacar?

Sehun memperhatikan bayangannya sendiri yang terpantul di permukaan tehnya. Dia tidak kalah tampan dari Jongin kok, tapi kenapa si brengsek itu bisa mendahuluinya dalam hal percintaan?

Sehun sudah berusaha mendekati Luhan-ge, salah seorang alumni yang dia taksir. Tapi kau tahu apa yang dia katakan saat Sehun menyatakan perasaannya?

"Walau wajahmu terkesan dingin tapi ternyata kau suka melucu juga ya?" Luhan tertawa.

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ikut tertawa kaku.

Setelah dipikir-pikir mungkin dia memang ditakdirkan untuk lahir, hidup, dan akhirnya mati, yah—_single_.

.

Sehun keluar dari rumahnya dengan sebuah koran di tangan, dia memang berniat untuk mencari pekerjaan _part-time_ selama liburan musim panas. Sehun tidak mau jika dia akhirnya membusuk di rumahnya karena tidak melakukan apapun selama sebulan. Dia sudah mendatangi dan menghubungi beberapa alamat tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan sekarang, semua lowongan pekerjaan sudah terisi.

Tapi masih ada besok, dan besoknya lagi. Sehun menyandarkan dirinya di jembatan penyeberangan, memandang matahari terbenam. Matahari terbenam memang jauh lebih indah jika dilihat dari pantai, Sehun tiba-tiba teringat, dia kan belum sempat mencari pekerjaan di pantai. Sehun membolak-balik halaman koran yang dia bawa, lalu mencoba menghubungi beberapa lowongan pekerjaan di tempat-tempat yang terletak di pinggir pantai. Lagi-lagi Sehun harus menelan kekecewaan saat mereka menolak atau sekedar berkata 'akan kami pertimbangkan terlebih dahulu'. Sehun menghela napas, menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan posisi sedikit bergelantungan di pagar besi pembatas untuk mengamati lebih dekat kendaraan-kendaraan yang melintas di bawahnya.

"Hei! Jangan bertindak bodoh!" seseorang menarik lengan bajunya, menjauhkannya dari pagar besi pembatas, "selesaikan masalahmu dengan kepala dingin jangan seperti ini!"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _Siapa orang asing ini? Dan kenapa dia marah-marah padanya?_ "Maaf?"

"Sudah sepantasnya kau minta maaf dan menyesal karena sudah mau bunuh diri!" pemuda asing bertampang sangar itu menasehatinya, "pikirkan juga perasaan orang-orang yang akan kau tinggalkan!"

_Bunuh diri?_ Semua orang yang melintas menjadikan mereka berdua sebagai tontonan sekarang.

"Siapa yang mau bunuh diri? Kau salah paham," Sehun berusaha menjelaskan, "aku hanya sedang mengamati kendaraan-kendaraan yang melintas."

Pemuda itu tampak ragu dengan penjelasan Sehun, "pengamatan untuk tugas sekolah, iya benar, tugas sekolah," Sehun menambahkan dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Oh maaf kalau begitu," pemuda itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya malu-malu, "habisnya aku melihatmu menutup telepon dengan wajah sedih lalu mulai bertindak mencurigakan, aku pikir kau mau melompat dari jembatan penyeberangan."

Pejalan kaki kembali melintas, tontonan seru sudah berakhir. Sehun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan-anggukan kecil. Seandainya saja Sehun memang mau bunuh diri, dia akan bunuh diri dengan cara yang lebih elit. Melompat dari jembatan penyeberangan? Memangnya dia mau tubuh putih mulusnya jadi perkedel? Dibawah sana kan ada banyak kendaraan besar yang melintas, ada mobil, truk, dan bus, coba bayangkan— eh tidak, tidak, jangan dibayangkan— itu menjijikkan.

Sehun berpamitan pada orang asing itu lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk pulang ke rumah. Ponsel Sehun berbunyi di perjalanan—

"Halo?" Sehun mengangkat telepon.

"Dengan saudara Oh Sehun?" Sehun mengangguk, tapi kemudian dia teringat mana mungkin orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya lewat telepon bisa melihatnya mengangguk? "Iya, saya sendiri."

"Mengenai lowongan pekerjaan, bisakah anda mulai bekerja besok pagi?"

Sehun segera mengeluarkan memo kecil untuk mencatat alamat tempat kerjanya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan memutuskan sambungan telepon, Sehun mulai bersiul sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Mungkin hidup itu tidak sekejam yang Sehun pikirkan.

.

Sehun tarik kembali ucapannya; hidup memang kejam.

Sehun datang pagi-pagi sekali ke café tempat ia diterima bekerja, café itu terletak di pinggir pantai. Café yang bersuasana nyaman dan pemandangan pantainya juga bagus, intinya; tempat yang romantis. Banyak pasangan yang menghabiskan waktunya di café itu, yah Sehun sudah seharian ini berusaha keras untuk tidak memukulkan kepalanya ke meja, menggaruk tembok, atau menumpahkan minuman ke kepala pelanggannya. Tolong jangan ada yang mengingatkan pada Sehun kalau dia _single_, jangan!

'_Kau itu professional, Oh Sehun, jangan biarkan pasangan-pasangan bodoh seperti mereka membuatmu kacau, fokus!'_ Sehun berusaha mencuci otaknya sendiri melalui pantulan meja yang sudah ia gosok-gosok sampai mengkilap.

Pekerjaannya sendiri cukup mudah. Dia hanya harus membuka pintu, menyapa pelanggan, mencatat pesanannya, mengantar pesanan, mengambil piring kotor, dan membersihkan meja. Dia hanya bekerja dari jam sembilan pagi hingga jam lima sore, dan gajinya lumayan.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di atas pasir, jam kerjanya sudah selesai. Sehun menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam. Warna kemerahan yang berganti dengan warna ungu kemerahan terpantul dengan indah.

Mungkin sudah waktunya bagi Sehun untuk mempertanyakan kenapa langit tidak memihaknya, karena beberapa saat kemudian langit yang tadinya cerah berubah mendung disusul dengan hujan lebat. Pengunjung lainnya sudah berhamburan mencari tempat berteduh.

Hujan lebat di tengah musim panas? _Yang benar saja?_

Sehun mengerang. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak mencari tempat berteduh, lagipula pasti sudah penuh disesaki oleh pasangan kekasih. Kepalanya dipenuhi adegan yang biasa ada di film-film romantis— 'sayang, aku kedinginan,' lalu mereka saling berpelukan. Tidak, lebih baik Sehun terbawa ombak lalu mati terombang-ambing oleh hujan badai daripada dia harus menyaksikan secara langsung adegan semacam itu.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, sesekali menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan kosong, air hujan yang masuk ke kedua matanya membuat matanya terasa perih. Tubuhnya basah oleh air hujan, tapi Sehun tidak pernah menyangka kalau basah kuyup rasanya tidak buruk juga. Hei, mungkin saja air hujan bisa mengusir kesialannya.

Sehun memperhatikan sekelilingnya, pantai itu menjadi sangat sepi dan gelap. Sehun menatap ombak di depannya, hanya buih-buih ombak yang berwarna putih yang terlihat hitam seperti menghisap semua cahaya, seperti _Blackhole_. Sehun merasa terhisap di tengah kegelapan malam, dia melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat ke arah laut. Dingin, tapi semakin dalam dia melangkah semakin tenang perasaannya, rasa kesalnya telah lenyap dihisap kegelapan malam.

Sehun berpikir, mungkinkah orang tuanya merindukannya? Atau apakah Jongin dan Kyungsoo sempat memikirkannya?

"Hei! Apa kau sudah bosan hidup?" Seseorang berseru dari kejauhan, membuat Sehun menoleh dengan bingung, "Tunggu disana! Jangan berjalan lebih jauh!"

Sehun menoleh ke sekitarnya, tidak ada seorang pun, sepertinya orang itu memang sedang berbicara padanya. Orang itu tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di hadapannya, "kau berbicara padaku?" Sehun bertanya.

"Tentu saja!" dia mencengkeram tangan Sehun lalu menariknya ke tepian, "Untung saja aku kebetulan lewat, kalau tidak kau sudah mati terbawa ombak!"

"Kau ini! Bisa-bisanya ke laut saat hujan badai seperti ini!" Dia terus mengoceh, Sehun rasa suaranya tidak asing, tiba-tiba saja orang itu menoleh, "eh, tunggu sebentar, kau tidak sedang berniat untuk bunuh diri kan?"

Nah, Sehun ingat sekarang. Orang ini kan yang sempat mengira dia mau bunuh diri sewaktu di jembatan penyeberangan— hanya saja sekarang pemuda itu mengenakan jas hujan bermotif panda.

"Loh, kamu bukannya yang di jembatan penyeberangan?" pemuda itu terlihat kaget.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Ternyata benar ya kamu mau bunuh diri?" pemuda itu melemparkan tatapan menuduh.

"Bukan, bukan," Sehun membela diri, "err.. itu tadi aku berjalan sambil tidur, iya, tahu-tahu sudah ada di laut."

Sehun meringis dalam hati, kenapa sih dia tidak pandai berbohong?

"Berbohong itu tidak baik, tapi aku yakin kau punya alasan," pemuda itu menatapnya serius, "pokoknya jangan diulangi, pikirkan dulu sebelum bertindak, penyesalan itu selalu datang belakangan, kalau sudah mati kau tidak bisa hidup lagi. Aku yakin kau tidak berniat untuk bunuh diri, kalau memang niat sih, pasti kau sudah mati dari kemarin."

"Aku mengerti, maafkan aku," Sehun sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia meminta maaf.

"Namaku Huang Zi Tao," pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, "siapa namamu?"

"Sehun, Oh Sehun," Sehun menjabat tangannya untuk beberapa saat.

"Jadi Sehun-ssi, kau pasti terlihat lebih tampan jika sedang tersenyum," pemuda itu tersenyum, "jika kita bertemu lagi aku harap aku bisa melihat senyummu, selamat malam!"

Sehun hanya bisa menatap punggung Tao saat dia berjalan menjauh. Sehun bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

Senyum— kata-kata pemuda itu terus terngiang di ingatannya. Benar juga, kapan ya terakhir kali ia tersenyum? Sehun mencoba tersenyum di depan cermin, otot-otot wajahnya terasa kaku.

Sehun berjalan ke kamar tidurnya. Menarik sebuah kotak yang ia sembunyikan di bawah tempat tidurnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol. Sehun mengusap perlahan permukaannya. Jika orang lain tidak punya waktu untuknya, dia tidak akan memaksa.

Benar, Sehun sudah memutuskan, dia juga bisa bersenang-senang sendiri.

.

Sehun berjalan keluar dari café tempatnya bekerja. Di tepi pantai terdapat beberapa seniman tattoo. Sehun memutuskan untuk mendapatkan temporary tattoo (*tattoo yang sifatnya sementara), mungkin saja ada gadis yang jatuh hati padanya jika dia terlihat keren kan? Salah seorang seniman yang ia datangi tengah melukis tubuh seorang pelanggannya.

"Permisi," Sehun bertanya, "apa disini juga melayani temporary tattoo?"

"Tentu saja," seniman itu menjawab, "tunggu sebentar ya."

Sehun mengangguk lalu duduk untuk mengamati pekerjaan seniman tersebut.

"Kau lagi," Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, orang yang sedang tubuhnya sedang dilukis oleh seniman itu adalah Tao.

Sehun tersenyum kaku, "hai, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu lagi."

"Kau juga ingin mendapatkan tattoo?" Tao bertanya, Sehun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Kalian saling kenal?" seniman itu bertanya, "akan kulukiskan tattoo kembar untuk kalian, aku juga akan memberi diskon untuk kalian berdua, bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja paman, terima kasih banyak," Tao mengangguk semangat.

Sehun tercengang, bagaimana bisa dia memutuskan begitu saja?

.

Sehun mengamati tattoo di lengannya, harus dia akui tattoo itu terlihat keren.

"Tattoo yang bagus kan?" Tao tersenyum padanya.

"Bagus sih, tapi orang yang melihat kita bisa salah paham," ujar Sehun, "kau tahu, mereka mungkin akan berpikir kita ini pasangan kekasih."

"Biarkan saja," Sehun tercengang mendengar jawaban Tao.

Tao sekarang membaringkan dirinya diatas pasir, "berbaringlah di sebelahku," Tao menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya, memberi sedikit jarak, "apa yang kau lihat?"

"Layang-layang," Tao menjawab tanpa menoleh, matanya sibuk mengamati layang-layang yang mengudara di angkasa.

Sehun mengamati baik-baik layang-layang yang berkeliaran di langit, apa yang menyenangkan dari mengamati layang-layang? Membosankan.

"Coba bayangkan kalau kau adalah layang-layang, melayang dengan ringan lalu terhempas angin, benangmu mungkin akan putus, terkadang kau akan jatuh, dan terkadang kau akan tersangkut," Tao masih mengamati layang-layang di langit, "tapi semua orang tahu, tempatmu ada di langit, terbawa angin."

"Saat aku kesepian aku hanya akan menatap layang-layang," Sehun mendengarkan Tao dengan seksama, "lalu aku tidak akan merasa kesepian, karena aku tahu saat ada layang-layang di langit, itu artinya tidak jauh dari tempat aku menengadahkan kepalaku ada orang yang juga sedang menatap langit."

Sehun terdiam, dia tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu sebelumnya. Mungkin Tao juga sama sepertinya, mereka sama-sama kesepian.

Tao bangkit dari posisinya, "hei bagaimana kalau balap lari denganku? Yang kalah traktir makan malam."

Sehun baru saja akan berdiri saat Tao mulai berlari, "Hei! Kau curang!"

Sehun berusaha mengejar Tao, merasakan pasir menggelitik telapak kakinya, beberapa kerang dan karang kecil terasa tajam menusuk telapak kakinya, beberapa rasanya tersangkut di sela-sela kukunya tapi Sehun tidak peduli. Dia suka sensasi angin yang menerpa wajahnya, semakin cepat ia berlari semakin kencang pula angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Rasanya seakan Sehun sedang melayang— seperti layang-layang.

Mereka berlari hingga napas mereka rasanya hampir habis, Sehun terbatuk kecil tapi kemudian tertawa bersama Tao.

"Kau seharusnya lebih sering tersenyum," Tao berkata setelah puas tertawa, "aku suka senyummu, kau lebih cocok tersenyum."

Sehun tidak tahu apakah Tao berkata jujur, yang Sehun tahu, detak jantungnya yang mendadak menggila itu bukan karena kebanyakan berlari. Sehun tersenyum, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang mewarnai kedua pipinya di tengah kegelapan malam.

.

"Aku selalu bertemu denganmu, apa kau tinggal di dekat sini?" Sehun bertanya, hari ini Tao mentraktirnya sebuah _hotdog._

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang belajar _diving _(*menyelam), kau sendiri?" Tao balik bertanya.

"Aku bekerja di dekat sini," Sehun memakan _hotdog_-nya.

Tao tercengang melihat cara makan Sehun. Sehun membungkukkan badannya lalu memasukkan nyaris setengah dari _hotdog-_nya kedalam mulutnya, menunduk sambil mengunyah lalu mengangkat kepala sambil tersenyum, wajahnya belepotan saos _hotdog._

"Cara makanmu seperti anak yang sudah tiga hari tidak makan," Tao menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Kau orang pertama yang bilang begitu," Sehun menjawab.

"Benarkah?" Tao terkejut.

Sehun mengangguk, "mereka bilang aku seperti anak yang sudah seminggu tidak makan."

Tao tertawa, Sehun suka tawanya.

.

"Kuberitahu ya, saat kau sedang sedih, kau hanya harus berjalan sambil memejamkan matamu lalu hitung sampai tiga, saat kau membuka matamu, tertawalah pada hal yang pertama kali kau lihat," Tao berjalan sambil memejamkan matanya, menghitung sampai tiga lalu membuka matanya. Tao mulai tertawa, Sehun hanya memandangnya dengan heran.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Sehun bertanya.

"Kau lihat awan yang disana? Bentuknya seperti _hotdog_, aku jadi teringat cara makanmu," Tao menghapus air mata di sudut matanya sambil memegangi perutnya.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "sekarang giliranku," Sehun berjalan sambil memejamkan matanya lalu menghitung sampai tiga.

Saat Sehun membuka matanya, hanya Tao yang bisa dia lihat. Entah mengapa hal itu membuatnya senang, lalu ia tertawa.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tao terlihat penasaran.

"Kau," Sehun menunjuknya, "aku ingat saat kau mengenakan jas hujan motif panda."

"Hei, panda itu manis tahu," Tao menunjukkan _aegyo_-nya, "manis kan?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk— Sehun rasa dia sudah jatuh cinta.

.

Sehun melihat kalender yang tergantung di dinding café. Liburan musim panas akan berakhir sebentar lagi, dan hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya bekerja.

Sehun tidak menyangka waktu berjalan sangat cepat, mungkin karena ada Tao.

Sehun menemui Tao setelah jam kerjanya selesai. Tattoo di lengan mereka sudah memudar, tidak lama lagi tattoo mereka akan menghilang sepenuhnya— tidak meninggalkan bekas.

Jika dipikir-pikir, Sehun hanya tahu sedikit tentang Tao. Namanya Tao dia sedang belajar _diving_, dia suka pantai dan panda, dia suka menghitung sampai tiga dan menatap layang-layang. Sehun tidak tahu dimana dia tinggal, dia tidak tahu siapa itu Tao— dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia akan bertemu dengan Tao lagi. Jika musim panas berakhir, itu artinya Sehun tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Tao.

"Tao, musim panas akan segera berakhir," Sehun berusaha untuk tidak terdengar sedih.

"Tidak terasa ya," Tao mengangguk.

"Mau makan malam? Aku yang traktir," Sehun menawarkan, "anggap saja ucapan terima kasih."

"Benarkah?" Tao terlihat senang.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Sehun bertanya.

"Aku suka semua, kalau lapar aku bisa menghabiskan dua loyang_ pizza_ berukuran besar," Tao menjawab dengan bangga.

Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menepuk dompet yang di saku celananya dengan khawatir.

Tao makan banyak sekali tapi syukurlah uang di dompet Sehun cukup untuk membayar tagihan makanan.

Tao berjalan di depannya, langkahnya lebar-lebar dan dia terus melompat-lompat kecil, "aku senang sekali hari ini, terima kasih."

Tao berhenti lalu tersenyum pada Sehun yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

_Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tersenyum?_ Sehun berusaha untuk tidak menangis, "aku akan merindukanmu."

Tao terlihat terkejut, tapi kemudian tertawa, "aku juga."

_Kenapa kau bisa tertawa dengan mudahnya? Apa aku tidak berarti untukmu? _Sehun mencengkeram tas ranselnya kuat-kuat.

"Selamat malam," Tao kembali berjalan, Sehun menatap punggungnya yang menjauh dengan tidak rela. Tangannya mencengkeram erat benda yang baru saja dia keluarkan dari tas ranselnya.

"Tao!" Sehun berseru, "tunggu!"

Tao berbalik, "ada apa?"

"Berjalanlah sambil menutup mata dan hitung sampai tiga bersamaku!" Sehun berjalan sambil menutup matanya lalu mulai menghitung.

Satu— Sehun ingat jembatan penyeberangan, hujan badai, dan jas hujan motif panda.

Dua— Ada tattoo kembar, layang-layang di angkasa, dan debaran jantung yang disertai rona kemerahan di pipi.

Tiga— Ada hitungan satu sampai tiga, tawa Tao, dan Tao— hanya Tao yang bisa dia lihat, hanya Tao yang ingin dia lihat.

Tao tertawa, Sehun juga.

Kemudian Sehun mengangkat pistol yang dia genggam di tangan kanannya, mengarahkannya ke kepala Tao, "aku hanya akan menghitung sampai tiga, jadi pikirkan baik-baik. Hati atau nyawa?"

Sehun mulai menghitung. Satu— ekspresi Tao tidak berubah.

Dua— Tao hanya menatap kedua matanya.

Tiga— Tao menggeleng, masih tersenyum.

—DOR!

.

.

.

Pistol mainan berisi _confetti_ (*kertas kecil-kecil yang biasanya disebarkan saat ada perayaan atau acara khusus) itu ditembakkan kearah Tao— membuat _confetti_ itu berterbangan diantara mereka.

Tao memukul lengan Sehun, "hatiku sudah jadi milikmu sejak lama, bodoh, tanpa kau minta juga sudah kuberikan."

"Sejak kapan?" Sehun membenamkan kepalanya ke tengkuk Tao.

"Sejak aku mengatakan kalau aku suka senyummu," Tao melepaskan pelukannya lalu menangkup wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangannya, "aku mencintaimu."

Satu—

"Aku juga mencintaimu," Sehun tidak perlu menunggu lama hingga bibir mereka menyatu— rasanya Tao menghisap habis semua keraguannya dan rasa kesepiannya, menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang Sehun tidak pernah rasakan sebelumnya; rasa gembira yang meluap, perasaan yang tidak tergantikan dan tidak akan pernah berubah, "aku sudah menembakmu," Sehun tersenyum, "jadi mulai sekarang hati dan nyawamu adalah milikku."

Dua—

"Jika aku adalah milikmu, maka kau juga milikku," Tao menambahkan lalu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk kembali mengecup bibir Sehun.

Tiga—

.

.

.

* * *

**-fin-**

A/N: Makasih udah baca sampai disini *bows*  
Mohon dimaklumi kalau ada typo(s) atau alur yang kecepetan.  
Aku jarang nulis fluff, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalo gaje._.V *sembunyi*  
Seharusnya ini dipublish kemarin, biar pas sama hari Valentine '-')9 *dilempar _hotdog_/?* selamat hari Valentine *sebar lovesigns* maaf telat sehari.  
Selamat hari raya pagerwesi buat yang merayakan, semoga iman makin kuat kawan *om santih santih santih om/?*  
Btw, coba dengerin 2bic acoustic cover EXO - GROWL, salah satu duo favoritku, bagus banget '-')b wajib denger.  
Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya, thanks *bows*


End file.
